Aspects of the disclosure relate to wireless communications, and more particularly to managing use of a satellite positioning system (SPS) receiver in conjunction with one or more radio access technology (RAT) transceivers.
The use of wireless communication technologies is becoming more prevalent with a wide variety of devices. Some devices can be referred to as Internet of Thing (IoT) devices. Examples of IoT devices can include consumer electronics such as watches, thermostats, blenders, light switches, etc. The use of wireless communication technologies within these devices can enable certain functionalities of IoT devices. For example, a user of an internetworked device (such as a smartphone) may be able to remotely command a blender, thermostat, light switch, or other IoT device to operate without being in physical proximity to the device.
Certain IoT devices can include SPS functionality to enable locating an IoT device by a user of an internetworked device, by a manufacturer of the device, or by a service provider of a service that the device provides, for example. Certain IoT devices can be commodity or similar devices wherein cost is of relatively high concern as profit margins for these devices can be relatively minimal. As such, there is need for improvement in the field of wireless communication devices.